Ulterior Motives And Moving On
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: After Greg's wife kicks him out he has no where to go. Mycroft takes him in and volunteers to help Greg get his kids back. He says its out of the kindness of his heart, but Greg doesn't believe that; Mycroft always has ulterior motives, even if they aren't what Greg expects. - Mystrade with a dash of Johnlock. First kiss. M for some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so its been a long long time since I've written or posted anything and I had this request fic started and almost finished 2 years ago. Recently I read over it and decided it needed to be finished and posted, so here it is, my first real go at a Mystrade fic. Hope you enjoy it, much love.

As a side note I'd like to thank TapTapAlways of for asking me to write this. TapTapAlways supplied the first two paragraphs and bit of direction, and the rest is what I came up with. Enjoy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Greg Lestrade was not the most optimal of husbands. He was well aware of this little fact, thank you very much. But he was faithful, hardworking, and damn it, tried his best to be a good husband and a caring father. That ought to mean something, he thought. But obviously, it didn't. Not, anyway, to his wife.

Divorce papers. Child support and only getting to see his four children once every blue moon. And here he was, lying on the couch in baker street, and he must look as broken as he felt if Sherlock didn't put up a fuss.

John came over to the lounge with three cups of tea, he passed one to Sherlock and one to Lestrade, who sat up upon the arrival of tea. John kept the last one for himself and sat in his chair as Sherlock was perched in his own. Greg felt like he was one of Sherlock's many clients.

"Of course you're a client. Why else would you be drinking tea on my couch?" Sherlock announced abruptly.

"Because, Greg is a friend who is going through a hard time, Sherlock, and we help our friends." John told his detective boyfriend.

Greg often wondered how John put up with Sherlock enough to be his flatmate, but now they were a couple and Greg just marvelled at John's powers of dealing with Sherlock.

"Friend? How long will he be here anyway? I have experiments to conduct." Sherlock continued.

"Yes /our/ friend, and as long as he needs, when the divorce goes through we will help him find his own place." John informed him.

"How long will that take? I need the space."

"I don't know Sherlock, try a little patience and understanding."

Sherlock huffed and stormed off to his bedroom and closed the door.

So much for Sherlock not making a fuss, Greg thought, mentally rolling his eyes "I'm sorry, I don't want to be the cause of any trouble John, I can find somewhere else to stay."

"You're no trouble, really, Sherlock is just being a drama queen as usual. And if you had anywhere else to go, you would have." John assured him. The army doctor picked up Sherlock's tea and took it to the door, he opened it a crack and slid the tea through the door before coming back to Greg.

"Do you have lawyers?" John asked the DI as he sat down next to him.

Greg shook his head "I don't have enough money for lawyers, she literally took everything from me. All I have is my job."

"And us, you have us. We could always...as much as I hate to ask for favours from him, talk to Mycroft and see if he can do anything." John suggested, he even cringed at the thought of owing Mycroft a favour.

"Oh! What time is it?" Greg asked suddenly alert.

"Half past midday, why?" John responded after looking at the clock on the wall.

Greg suddenly looked sheepish "Every Friday at one pm, Mycroft meets me at a cafe and I tell him what Sherlock has been up to while working with me and he pays me." he admitted to John "I hope you don't think less of me."

"Of course not, I turned down the money and Sherlock told me I was an idiot and should've taken it." He patted Greg's shoulder. "Are you going to meet him today?"

"I guess so, I need the money don't I..." Greg got up and put his jacket on, knowing in the back of his mind that money wasn't the only reason that he continued to meet with the older Holmees. "I'll be back soon John, thanks for the tea."

Lestrade rushed down the stairs and out the front door, he hailed a taxi and told the driver which cafe. After a short drive, the taxi pulled up and Greg realised he didn't have any money to pay for the fare. A pale hand suddenly reached through the open door and handed Greg the correct money to pay. The DI gave the money to the driver and got out to face Mycroft.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming. I had hoped you would still come despite your wife kicking you out." Mycroft stated as they walked to a table where Mycroft already had their usual order waiting.

"I-" He started to say that he came for the money, but that's not really why he came. "I don't know what to do, Mycroft, I just lost everything and I don't have the means to get any of it back."

"And you've gone to my brother for help, oh dear. I'm afraid you went to the wrong Holmes, Gregory. But of course I will help you properly. You will stay with me, my home is safe and comfortable, and big enough for both of us. I will supply you with lawyers, the best in the business, obviously. Anything you need." Mycroft offered to Greg.

Lestrade wasn't sure what had just happened, but Mycroft just seemed to have offered him everything he needed. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, just out of the goodness of my heart." Mycroft /did/ have an ulterior motive, but Greg had just lost his wife and kids, now wasn't the time.

"Sure, there is always a catch with you Holmes's," he sighed "but I don't really have much of a choice, thank you." Greg picked up his tuna, lettuce and mayonnaise sandwich and took a bite, washing it down with coffee.

"You are quite welcome, your things will be brought to my home, I must go for now, the car will take you there when you're ready. Good bye for now." Mycroft turned, his fingers ever so lightly brushed Lestrade's hand as he moved towards his own black car, gracefully slid into the back seat and with one last glance back, it drove away. Greg lost it in the traffic in seconds.

The DI sighed and finished the rest of the sandwich along with his coffee and threw the rubbish in the bin. It dawned on him then, that with Mycroft's help he had a fighting chance to beat his cheating bitch of an (soon to be) ex-wife in the courtroom and win his kids back. They had been separated and back together and then separated again for a while now, and the divorce papers were in the process of completion. Anne had let him live in the spare room for the past few months, mostly for the kids and because she wanted to look good, but now the bloke she had been cheating on Greg with was moving in and Anne had told Lestrade to get out. So that was that and he had suddenly found himself with nowhere to go, which was why he had turned to John and Sherlock (he made a mental note to call John later and tell him about what had happened). For some reason someone was looking out for him though, for Mycroft to offer so much and ask for 'nothing' in return was a miracle all on its own.

Greg walked to the car with a little more spring in his step, he even greeted the driver with a smile.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked once the door was closed.

Greg thought about it for a moment, he didn't actually know where Mycroft lived "Um, Mycroft's house…please?"

"Very good, sir." And the car left the curb, flowing into the sea of London traffic.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so here it is, chapter two. Thanks for the kind reviews on the first chapter, I hope that the following chapters don't disappoint anyone, anyway enjoy chapter two, much love xox

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mycroft's home was very large, big enough for two families to live in, plus he had a housekeeper who cleaned and maintained the house, she seemed to do everything the older Holmes required. Greg still couldn't believe that he was really staying with Mycroft, what was he thinking, he could never repay Mycroft for all this.

His room was upstairs and to the right, apparently Mycroft had called ahead that he would be coming as the room was made up and most of his possessions were already there in boxes waiting for him. It wasn't much really, most of what he owned was furniture, and that had stayed in the house. He only had his clothes, a few books, some photos, a small telly, a mug his kids had made him plus a couple of drawings (also from his kids) and a box of knick knacky things. Oh and of course his little bonsai plant.

Greg put his bonsai on the window sill and peered out over the gardens of the Holmes home. It was beautiful with perfect green grass, neatly pruned hedges, flowering rose beds and a water feature right in the middle.

On the white gravel driveway a black car pulled up and a red haired man in a pristine three piece suit got out; Mycroft was home. Greg left his room and made it down the stairs just in time to see the housekeeper appear from nowhere with a steaming cup of tea and hand it to Mycroft as he entered the front door.

"Ah, Gregory, I trust your room is satisfactory and all your possessions are accounted for." Mycroft gave him a smile that said he knew it would all be in order and took a sip of tea.

Greg had given up long ago on trying to get Mycroft to stop calling him Gregory, he actually found it a little endearing now. Only a little. "Oh, um, yes, everything is great, um, thank you so much for all of this."

"My pleasure. Now I have a few phone calls to make, dinner will be at seven in the dining room; down the hallway and to your left. You are welcome to set up your room as your own, I shall see you at seven." He promptly left, presumably to make his phone calls. Greg wasn't sure what to do so he returned to his room.

Not wanting to settle in to the temporary arrangement too much, he only set up some basic things in his room, leaving the rest in boxes in the walk in wardrobe.

Greg soon discovered that he had an ensuite, it was fitted out with the usual; toilet, basin, shower, and to his surprise a spa bath. It took him all of two seconds to decide that a spa bath was exactly what he needed.

He made sure the bedroom door was shut before he undressed and ran the bath, noticing there were two fluffy white towels on the towel rack. The water was a perfect temperature when he stepped in and sat down, the jets already working out the tension in his back.

Just as Greg had begun to zone out into bliss his phone rang. Immediately opening his eyes, Greg grabbed for his phone and answered straight away, instantly wishing he hadn't.

"Hello?"

"It's Anne, just thought you should know that you have to appear in court tomorrow to finalise the divorce papers. My lawyer would have contacted yours, but they told me you can't afford one, so I opted to ring you myself."

Of course, she was still trying to make herself look like the good Samaritan, when all she really wanted to do was rub it in Greg's face. "Thanks." He replied simply.

"Nine o'clock sharp, don't be late Greg." And then she hung up. How had he been married to her for so many years? Greg found that he didn't miss her, or 'them' he could see now that their relationship had been over for months, he just missed his kids and the happiness and love they brought to his life. He would be there nine o'clock sharp tomorrow and he would fight with all he had for those kids, she could take anything else, but he needed his kids.

XXX

At six forty five Greg made his way down to the dining room, to his surprise, Mycroft was already there drinking a glass of red wine and reading over a case file at the head of the table.

"Evening." Greg greeted as he sat down to the left of the oldest Holmes. He had been a bit nervous about having dinner alone with Mycroft in the very private setting of his house...it almost felt like a date. That was silly though, if Mycroft dated, he probably did so in expensive restaurants with other stupidly rich people and talked about intellectual things.

He was definitely not Mycroft's type, and Mycroft wasn't really Lestrade's either, although, sometimes Greg really wanted to just rip off that immaculate three piece suit and mess up his hair. Make him not so perfect. God knows he could go for a bit of a tumble in the sack, but it wasn't just that, there was something about Mycroft that drew Greg in. It was a part of the reason why Greg continued to meet him every Friday, sometimes they didn't even talk about Sherlock.

"Good evening, would you like some wine?" Mycroft offered.

"God yes." The housekeeper appeared with another glass and the rest of the bottle for them. Greg drained his glass and poured himself another.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" The older Holmes inquired without looking up from his file.

"Until my ex-wife rang. I have to be in court at nine tomorrow morning. She just rang to gloat about me not being able to afford a lawyer." Greg told him bitterly not bothering to ask how he knew that Greg had bathed.

"Do not fear Gregory, you will have a team of the best lawyers at the courthouse in the morning, it's all been arranged for you and a car for you in the morning. Also, I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of having a suit made for you, just a simple piece, it will be in your room after dinner." Mycroft informed him as if checking off a mental list, which he probably was.

"I-I don't know what to say, thank you doesn't really seem to cover it."

"You are welcome, ah dinner!" The housekeeper brought out their meals and disappeared again as they began to eat.

Greg couldn't wait to see the look on Anne's face when she saw his resources. She was going to have a fit, he thought. He helped himself to another glass of wine, feeling a little more confident about court the next day, although still nervous and anxious.

Mycroft continued to glance at the file as they ate, but most of his attention was on Gregory (not that anyone would know by looking at them). Something that the Holmes brothers have in common (or rather had) is that they aren't interested in romantic relationships. Sure, Mycroft had tested it out a little in university, he even tried the whole 'friends with benefits' thing, but he always found other people (goldfish as he referred to them) so boring and unintelligent. After university, Mycroft decided to forget about all of that sort of thing and devote himself entirely to his career. It had been working fine for him, that is until he met Gregory Lestrade.

Of course Mycroft had deduced him straight away, but there was something sincere and compassionate about Gregory that drew Mycroft to him. That was one of the reasons why he had insisted on meeting with the DI every Friday, yes, he was concerned about his little brother; he was always concerned about Sherlock. Although, slightly less now Sherlock had John Watson to look out for him. He hadn't seen the appeal in having his own goldfish, even when Sherlock and John (finally) became a couple, but now there was this funny feeling in his stomach whenever Gregory was around, and he caught himself thinking, and even dreaming about the DI on a regular basis.

Unfortunately, Greg was coming out of a bit of a messy marriage, and now divorce, it didn't really seem like the opportune time for Mycroft to admit his feelings to Lestrade. He could wait, being Sherlock's older brother had taught him all the patience in the world, he could wait until this was all over and Greg had his kids back, and he was happy and then maybe if the time was right Mycroft would…ask Gregory on a date? That was what normal people did, he supposed.

Somewhere in the distance Mycroft heard his name being called "Mycroft. Mycroft…uh, Mycroft?" and then he realised it wasn't in the distance it was coming from right next to him.

Lestrade sighed "I should have known, of course you do it to, you are brothers after all. Well, I'm going to bed if you can hear me." As Greg made to get up from his chair, Mycroft grabbed his wrist swiftly but gently.

"I apologise Gregory, I got caught up in my thoughts. Would you like to join me in the library for a night cap?" Mycroft offered not wanting the evening to come to an end just yet.

"I suppose just one night cap, but then I better be off to bed, need to be fresh in the morning." Greg agreed and followed Mycroft down the hall to the library that was at least four times the size of his current bedroom (and that wasn't small). A large fireplace on the left wall held a bright fire, giving the room a warm glow. Two comfortable looking arm chairs sat next to each other facing the fireplace, Mycroft led Greg over to them and sat in the left one, leaving Greg to sit on the right side. On the left of Mycroft's chair was a stand with a bottle of amber liquid and two tumblers, he poured them each a glass and offered one to Greg who took it.

"Thank you, and really, Mycroft, thank you for letting me stay here, and for everything else. It's a beautiful house by the way…" Greg appreciated it more than he could say, and spending a little time getting to know Mycroft more personally wasn't something he was against either.

"As I said previously, you are most welcome, Gregory, you may stay as long as you like, as you see I have no other need for the room, and your company is not unwanted." Mycroft responded staring into the fire and nursing his drink. "Thank you, this house belonged to my late parents, it is where Sherlock and I grew up, not that Sherlock really grew up." He continued, Greg focused on every word wanting to know more.

Their conversation continued, each telling the other little stories or facts about their lives, and one night cap became three. For the first time in a long time, Mycroft actually enjoyed a normal conversation about meaningless things and was interested in what the other person had to say.

Greg wiped away tears after a fit of laughter they had both shared from one of Mycroft's stories (that could not be repeated to anyone) about the Prime Minister. "Oh, bloody hell, I can't believe he actually fell for that."

"He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed that is for sure." Mycroft replied.

There was a pause and Greg wished they had all night to talk like this "Well, I guess I should be off to bed then, I have to look respectable in the morning."

"Yes, oh and don't forget to wear your new suit."

"Of course, thank you for that." Lestrade made it to his feet, took two steps and fell, only to be caught by Mycroft, who was somehow now standing. "Oh! That stuff must have been stronger than I thought…" He turned his head to find his face centimetres from Mycroft's, his eyes locked with the older Holmes.

They stared at each other for seconds that seemed like hours to Greg, and for a moment he thought he saw Mycroft lean in, but then he turned away and released Greg from his steadying grip. Mycroft cleared his throat "I shall see you in the morning, goodnight Gregory." Then he exited the library leaving a confused DI to remember how to get back to his room.

Mycroft fled to his room and closed the door behind him. That had been close, too close. What had he been thinking, he almost ruined everything. He begun to remove his suit, carefully putting it away to be dry cleaned. Greg was still getting over losing his wife and preoccupied with getting his kids back, Mycroft didn't want to add to his own feelings to the mix, especially if they weren't reciprocated. Gregory had enough to deal with.

He hardly remembered getting into the shower, his mind buzzing with memories of tonight, the details of Greg's face when he laughed, the golden flecks hidden in his eyes that Mycroft only noticed when they had stared into each other's eyes. The way Mycroft's heart had skipped a beat when he nearly ruined it all and how holding Greg in his arms felt right in ways he hadn't experienced before. He washed as he imagined holding Gregory in various scenarios; after a long day at work, while enjoying a lengthy kiss, in the afterglow of coitus. His cock found interest in the last one as it gave a twitch. Mycroft, however was in perfect control of his body, and was not interested in self-pleasuring, so he ignored his body's wants and concentrated on other things like the file he had been looking at earlier.

Redressed in his pyjamas, Mycroft slipped into bed and took up his favourite position on his back, fingers intertwined on his stomach and entered his own version of a mind palace, planning the following day and cataloguing today. He was confident that tomorrow would prove prosperous for Gregory, but he had decided that he would attend the hearing anyway; if only to see the look on Anne Lestrade's face when she saw the army of lawyers at Greg's side. Mycroft went to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg awoke the next morning with a start, a memory of staring eyes, and the feeling of warm dry lips against his own fresh in his mind. Last night was confusing; it looked as though Mycroft was going to kiss him, but then backed off at the last second, but Greg couldn't be sure. He hoped Mycroft wanted to kiss him, because he definitely wanted to kiss Mycroft, perhaps it would be up to Greg to initiate it, but it would have to wait until after court today, one life changing thing at a time.

A shower was first in order, and then Greg attempted to put on the beautiful (and very expensive) tailored suit that Mycroft had had made for him. It took him longer than anticipated, but he thought he finally had it on right. Greg looked in the mirror, and he didn't look too shabby, not too shabby at all.

He made it down stairs by quarter to eight, where again Mycroft was already sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea and the morning paper. Mycroft lifted his head upon Greg's arrival and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Ah, a perfect fit, you look very smart, Gregory." And gorgeous, Mycroft thought. He had an appreciation for good looking men in well fitting, well made suits. A part of him just wanted to stare at Gregory and catalogue everything, and then there was another part that wanted to slowly undress him and take him to bed. He was falling for Gregory, and there was nothing he could do about it. Mycroft imagined that Sherlock must have gone through similar stages like this with John, at least Mycroft had previous experience, Sherlock had been completely new to all of it. Thank god John came to his senses, otherwise unpleasant things would have happened to John Watson for breaking his little brother's heart.

"Oh, thank you, it took me a bit to work out, but I think I got it." Greg replied as he looked down on himself and hoped to god that he wasn't blushing.

Mycroft stood noticing that the tie wasn't quite right "May I?" He asked motioning towards the tie.

Now he knew his cheeks were rosy as Holmes approached. "Ah, yeah, please…" Greg tried to watch Mycroft fix his tie, but he kept getting distracted by the eyes and lips from his dream. It was a challenge not to grip Mycroft's lapels and kiss him passionately, but he did it.

"You should eat something before we go." Before Greg had time to say anything, the housekeeper had appeared with apricot jam on toast and a cup of tea for him.

Lestrade thought it would be rude to argue, so he ate the toast and drank his tea despite the knot in his stomach "Hang on, did you say 'we'? As in you and me? Are you coming with me?"

Mycroft smiled and turned the page of his newspaper "Yes, I will accompany you, unless you wish me not to."

"No, no I appreciate the company and support." Greg assured him with a genuine smile.

"Good, then it's settled. Once you finish we will be on our way."

XXX

The car ride seemed extra bumpy to Greg, even though it probably wasn't. He felt every rock and pot hole in the pit of his stomach, Mycroft commented on how pale he looked, but Greg insisted he was fine. He just had to get through today and things would (hopefully) be okay, he would have his kids back and his car, and be dating Mycroft and…maybe he was getting a bit ahead of himself, what was the saying? Don't count your chickens before they hatch. He hadn't even arrived yet and he was already planning the future; at least he had goals.

They pulled up in front of the courthouse and the two men stepped out of the car; Greg had been to the courthouse countless times for different cases he had worked on, and it had never been this daunting before.

Oddly, Mycroft felt the urge to hold Greg's hand in a display of support and comfort but refrained as they were not an item. Instead they walked side by side into the courthouse, Mycroft knowing exactly where they needed to go.

Upon entering the room it was obvious that Anne had already arrived, as Greg could hear her voice across the room yelling at one of her entourage (it seemed to be one of her lawyers). Unfortunately, she noticed Greg enter and immediately turned her focus to him (the lawyer looked visibly relieved).

"I see you made it." She sneered "Why do you have so many lawyers, are you afraid you'll need that many?" And then she turned back to the lawyer "Is he even allowed to have that many?" He opened his mouth to speak but Anne was already talking again "It doesn't matter, you aren't going to win anyway, no matter how many lawyers you have." That's when she noticed Mycroft following Greg down the aisle "Are you using them as bodyguards too?"

"I am a friend of Gregory's, a very powerful friend, and you would do well to keep your opinions to yourself Mrs Lestrade." Mycroft said, voice controlled and non-threatening.

Anne Lestrade was either deaf or daft as she continued on almost as if she hadn't heard Mycroft "I see, he paid for your suit, didn't he? So did you take a loan from him or are you selling yourself to him?" Her lawyer tried to advise her to stop but she had one more thing to add, which she directed to Mycroft "I hope it's not the latter, 'cause it isn't really worth paying for, trust me, I've got four kids." Then she sat down, huge smug smirk on her face, not taking in a word of her lawyer reprimanding her.

Greg said nothing, he felt embarrassed and angry and a little ashamed as he took his seat. He had grown used to her cruel words over the past few months, but she had never unleashed like that in public, it had hurt him and now he was worried that some of her words might have sunk into Mycroft. What if Mycroft thought he was using him, or that he was so bad at sex that he decided he didn't want to pursue anything with Greg, what if he kicked Greg out and never wanted to see him again.

There was no way Mycroft was going to let Anne get away with any of that, he was going to destroy her; no one spoke to his Gregory like that. Mycroft made sure Anne was facing away and he boldly put one hand on top of Greg's causing the DI to look at him. Mycroft smiled at him genuinely and winked as the judge walked in and they all rose; Mycroft's hand slid from Greg's.

XXX

Mycroft's lawyers had certainly done their homework, Anne's lawyers were no match for their skill and Mycroft's cunning and planning. Every time they came out on top you could see the rage growing on Anne's face.

As Greg knew they would, Anne's lawyers tried the good Samaritan angle, but they were shot down in flames by recordings (that could only have come from Mycroft's house bugs) from previous arguments the Lestrade's had had, also a recording of Anne mouthing off when Greg had entered the courtroom earlier that day (one of the lawyers had been audio recording just in case). It made the DI embarrassed to have a room full of people listen to their private quarrels, but it seemed to be working in his favour so he could suffer through a little embarrassment.

It was agreed that Anne could keep the house and Greg would get his car back, all the other little bits and pieces were settled and the divorce finalised, now it was time to sort out the main thing they were here for; their children.

Anne's lawyers tried to make a good case that the children had their lives set up in their mother's house, not to mention that it was stable housing and that Anne had a steady income (even though her boyfriend didn't).

A decent try, but Greg also had a steady income, owned his car, had a good reputation (also faithful), he found permanent housing that was larger than Anne's; meaning each child could have their own room. The house had a yard, educational library and housekeeper, who could become a nanny to the children. They would be driven to and picked up from school every day, all their needs taken care off.

This was news to Greg, he hadn't even looked for housing yet, and unless Mycroft was paying for all this, he had no way to afford the things that had been stated. Greg didn't say anything though, he just watched Anne turn from red to purple and tried not to laugh, he trusted Mycroft had a plan, but he was also saddened that his stay with the older Holmes was so short lived, he had quite liked coming down to the dining table to find Mycroft there waiting for him.

The room went dead silent, waiting on baited breath to hear the judge's ruling.

"Full custody of the four children is awarded to the father, with visitation rights to the mother." He announced to the room.

Greg couldn't believe it, he was going to be with his kids again, the happiness and pure joy couldn't even be dampened by Anne yelling at him "How dare you steal my children! You cheated, there is no way I will let you take them, I demand a retrial! He's not fit to be a father, he's a failure and a shitty detective!"

"Bailiff, please remove Ms Whittingham from my court." The judge commanded and Anne was removed kicking and screaming.

XXX

Outside the courtroom everything felt surreal. Had that all just really happened? He pinched himself and found he wasn't dreaming. He was allowed to pick his children (and their possessions) up the following Tuesday from Ms Whittingham's house to live with him, they would be together again, without Anne yelling all the time, and putting ideas about him in their heads.

Mycroft appeared in front of him with a smile "Sorry, I know the judge from a long time ago, just went to catch up." He explained his absence. "Shall we head home?"

"Perhaps you should take me to see this house I now seem to have…" Greg suggested not wanting to seem ungrateful but he was a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The lawyers said that I had a large house with lots of things I don't have, I don't even have the house, so I assume that you have secured one for me somewhere and I would like to have a look at it." Greg clarified as they began walking towards the car.

Mycroft smirked as he realised that Greg hadn't understood "Of course, I will show you."

The car ride back seemed to have a great deal less bumps, even though they were taking the same roads, or maybe it was his imagination and good mood. They got closer and closer to Mycroft's house and Greg thought that maybe he was going to live next door, but they pulled up on the white gravel driveway and Mycroft immediately got out and came around to open the door for Greg letting him out.

Greg still looked confused, so Mycroft swept his arm across his home and announced "Welcome home, Gregory." Clarity hit Greg and he opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly found he couldn't due to one Mycroft Holmes kissing him in the middle of the driveway of /their/ home.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a very nice kiss, one that had emotion and meant something. It was a kiss that Greg hadn't experienced in years, even in the final years of his marriage. It stunned him that Mycroft had actually taken the final leap and kissed him, he wondered why now and not last night.

While Greg thought about all this, he forgot to react or kiss back, and eventually Mycroft pulled back and straightened his suit.

"Ah, perhaps I read this all wrong, I apologise Gregory, I-" Mycroft (who was blushing redder than his hair) started to say but it was his turn to be cut off by a kiss when Greg realised his mistake.

Greg wrapped his fist in Mycroft's soft, expensive tie and gained access into his mouth with his tongue. When he pulled away slowly he flattened out the ginger's tie and cleared his throat.

"No, I apologise, I was a bit stunned when you kissed me just now, and I couldn't have you thinking the worst." The DI explained, cheeks lightly flushed.

"Perhaps we should go inside." Mycroft suggested with a grin.

They both entered the house and the housekeeper appeared with (to Greg's surprise) a cup of tea each. The two men made their way to the living room to drink their tea. Both silent for a few moments as they drank, until Greg decided to get some answers.

"Do...do you have feelings for me Mycroft?"

Mycroft froze in the middle of lifting his cup to his mouth and just put it down all together. He clasped his hands in his lap and chose his words carefully.

"Gregory, it is true that I possess romantic feelings for you, feelings that I at first ignored, then tried to be rid of, and finally gave in to. I am not the type of man to be romantically attached to others, it isn't really in my nature, yet in saying that you have been my exception and I find myself having deep affection for you. I presume that I am correct in saying that you return my affections, yes?" Confessed Mycroft, breaching a subject he seldom discussed with anyone.

"I, um, well yeah, I can't say I don't fancy you, Myc. Have for a while now actually." The DI confirmed.

Mycroft smiled at the use of Greg's pet name. "You are the only person on this planet that is allowed to call me 'Myc', I even make mummy refer to me by my full name."

"Do you not like being called 'Myc'?" Greg asked.

"I didn't until you started using it, then it sort of grew on me." Mycroft admitted.

Greg liked that. "So…this is why you are offering your home to me and my kids? Because of your feelings for me?" He brought the conversation back to the main reason this was all brought up in the first place.

"Yes, well, I have deduced for some time now that you are interested in me, and some how you have managed to find my heart. It seemed logical that we would date, eventually you would stop going back to whatever flat you had procured after the divorce and we would end up living together anyway. Your ex-wife's life is unstable in multiple ways, she is unfit to raise four children on her own, or with the help of her no good boyfriend, you would be given custody of your children and they would come to live with us, it was inevitable. I just made it all happen immediately instead of having it all dragged out." Mycroft gave Greg the facts, and really Lestrade couldn't argue with them, he never could with Mycroft's deductions (they were better than Sherlock's).

"You may as well ask me to marry you while you're at it…" Greg joked.

Mycroft looked at the other man seriously "Not yet, I think it would be a bit soon, considering you only got divorced from your previous marriage today."

Lestrade was in disbelief "You have the rest of our lives planned out, don't you?"

"Is there something wrong with that? You should know by now that I like to be organised."

"Oh, no, I know that, I'm just a little surprised…although I suppose I shouldn't be." The DI appeared slightly sheepish. There was silence for good moment and then he spoke again "You know I've never been asked out like this before, it's very you though, and I'm quite happy to accept by the way…don't know if I mentioned that."

"I deduced it already, but it is nice to hear you say it." Mycroft's eyes followed Greg as he got up from his chair and moved towards Mycroft.

"Reckon we could give that kiss another go?" Greg asked already leaning down.

"I believe that is entirely possible." Mycroft concurred just before their lips met.

One kiss led to multiple kisses and that somehow led to Greg straddling Mycroft in his chair with one hand in short ginger hair. Lestrade sat back panting slightly and Mycroft made an observation "You are aroused, Greggory."

"And you're not? That was the hottest kiss I've had in years."

"I maintain firm control over my body. It has been over a decade since I have been this intimate with someone, if you wish to know."

Greg's eyes almost fell out of his head in surprise "You're telling me that you haven't so much as snogged another person in over ten years and then we share this steamy kiss where I've ended up on your lap and you aren't one bit aroused!?"

"Gregory, it's not like that, I find you very pleasing to look at and you do 'stir things in my pants'. It was simply that I was maintaining self-control and to be completely honest I was unsure how things would proceed this evening. I had not even intended on kissing you out in the driveway, yet it happened."

This time the DI did some deducing of his own "Mycroft Holmes, are you nervous?" The older Holmes tried to deny it but the red flush on his freckled cheeks gave him away (so much for 'firm control') "It's okay to be nervous Myc, this is all new and excitin', I mean I haven't been with a bloke since my college days. I'm nervous too, but we can take it slow and turn it up a notch when we're ready." Mycroft nodded and gave him a half smile "And you know its not just sex, I want to get to really know you; the Mycroft Holmes that would do anything for his little brother and has tea with his mother once a month, and who cares about a particular DI enough to give him everything he needs."

"How do you know about tea with mummy?" Mycroft knew he had never mentioned it.

"Oh, Sherlock was whinging about it one time." Lestrade enlightened him.

"Of course, I should have known." After that there was silence for a moment and they just stared at each other.

"Um, I hate to say this," Greg broke the silence "but I'm not as young as I used to be and well…" he looked down "my legs are getting stiff."

"Oh, right, let me help you up."

XXX

Their evening progressed smoothly, Mycroft only received one phone call (for his job), but the night was theirs to enjoy together. Reluctantly, Greg announced that he should be off to bed as he was falling asleep in the arm chair. Mycroft procured another kiss before watching Greg walk blearily off to his room, only self restraint kept the ginger's hand from pinching Lestrade's ass on the way passed.

Once Greg was laying in bed the thought suddenly hit him; why was he still sleeping alone in this bed and room when in a different bed and room in the house there was a ginger haired genuis who he would much rather be cuddled up with than a pillow. He pulled back the silky sheets and left the dark room in to the dully lit hallway, wearing only his boxers and a night shirt. Wandering the halls he tried to remember where Myc's room was, he was about to give up when he noticed a strip of light coming from under the door at the end of the corridor. Greg began to walk up to the door, then paused, what if it was too soon to be actually sleeping together? A bit of snogging didn't mean that Greg would be invited in to Mycroft's room.

The door at the end of the corridor opened abruptly spilling light onto the carpeted floor, it blinded Lestrade for a moment and then he noticed that Mycroft was standing on the threshold still in his three piece suit, looking just as immaculate as ever.

"Gregory, do stop loitering and second guessing, I would also enjoy your company as we slept." The oldest Holmes stepped aside allowing Lestrade access into the master bedroom.

Greg's eyes went wide as he stepped past Mycroft and into the room "I thought my room was incredible, this is outrageous." His eyes darted from the over sized bed to the doorway leading into, from what Lestrade could see, was an enormous ensuite, to the walk in waredrobe that he couldn't see the back of (probably filled with three piece suits).

"At least there will be plenty of space for both of us." Mycroft commented quietly.

"What?"

"Obviously this will become 'our' room Gregory, unless you wish to have seperate rooms, although I believe it custom to share a room with the person you are-" Mycroft was cut off by Greg's lips crushing against his own. Next he was aware of a hand on his hips pulling him towards the bed while untucking the shirt from his dress pants. Mycroft managed to push the door shut before he could be dragged too far from it, but he didn't put up a fight, in fact he even moved one hand down from Lestrade's back to rest on his ass, his fingers gripping ever so slightly.

As Mycroft was pushed on to the giant silk covered bed and mounted by one enthusiastic DI, he also noted the way Lestrade's boxer shorts were tented, it seemed there was enthusiasam in his pants as well. Should he allow himself to follow suit? He would have to some time with Gregory, and of course he wanted to, but was now the right time?

He must of been staring at the clothed bulge as a slightly huskier voice than normal told him "you are allowed to touch me, you know, I'd really rather welcome it actually, that's if you wanted to..." he trailed off but apparently that was all the invitation Mycroft needed. He reached out a hand and gently began to caress Lestrade through his shorts, the DI's eyes rolled back and he let out a groan as if that one touch had been long awaited (and really, it had).

It was then that Mycroft decided he would wait for another time to release his own self control, tonight his sole purpose was to make Gregory ejaculate in his pants like the hormone driven teenager he was acting like. So he set to work, using his palm and fingers, gentle at first and then firmer, finding how Gregory liked to be touched and what made him make the most delicious sounds.

In no time, Mycroft had him panting on top of him still dressed, but his hair tusselled and lips red, slightly swollen and glistening from the enthusiastic kissing "Myc, Myc" Lestrade panted, and how Mycroft loved hearing his nickname said like that "You're gonna make m-m-me come in my boxers."

Mycroft smirked and pulled Greg down by his hair to whisper in his ear "I know, Gregory, that is my intenion."

The DI whined and Mycroft let go of his hair to renew his efforts to make Greg climax, which didn't take long after that and ended with a blissed out Lestrade lying half on top of Mycroft, come quickly becoming gross in his shorts.

"Lets get those off you before it dries." Mycroft said while gently moving Greg off him. Lestrade hummed his agreeance and tried to help, but Mycroft battered his hands away before going to get a warm, wet cloth to clean him up.

Once they were both in bed, Mycroft on his back, and Greg drapped half over him, head on his chest, Lestrade sleepily announced "I'm gonna get you back for that, Myc, one of your suits is getting ruined." Then he promptly fell asleep, snoring quietly.

Mycroft just turned the light off and smirked in to the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Days flew by quickly as Mycroft and Lestrade got to know each other better (in every way). Soon it was Monday night and there was a tension in Greg's shoulders that he just couldn't shake, not even after a massage from Mycroft.

They laid together on the lounge 'watching the news' aka making out, until Greg's phone began to ring. He sat up, looked at the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello, Anne."

"Greg. I have been informed by my lawyer that it would look better on my part if I brought my children to you myself. I have thought about it and I will bring my children to your new house tomorrow afternoon after school." His ex-wife told him bluntly, with a little malice.

"Uh, okay, sure, we'll be expecting you then. Thanks for letting me know."

"Yeah, bye." Anne hung up, leaving Lestrade listening to static.

Mycroft tightened his arms around Greg and kissed his neck "What did she want?"

"Apparently it looks better if she brings the kids here instead of us picking them up, so that's what she's doing tomorrow afternoon." Greg informed him while Mycroft continued to kiss along his neck and shoulder.

"It really does not matter now if it looks good or not. We can spend tomorrow ensuring there is enough of the food they like and you are happy with their rooms."

Lestrade was still in disbelief that this was all real, not just some incredible dream "You know how much I appreciate you and that fact that you are basically giving up your house to me and my kids, its not easy to live with four children, I hope you don't regret it."

A small smirk showed up on Mycroft's face "You did not grow up living with Sherlock, I'm sure your four children will be far easier to manage having around."

"Surely he can't have been that…" Greg thought for a moment about all the cases Sherlock had helped him with over the years and how difficult he was to interact with in general, and that was Sherlock as an adult. As a child…Lestrade couldn't even begin to imagine. "Actually I take it back, I have no doubt that Sherlock was quite the handful."

"You have no idea."

XXX

Greg awoke Tuesday morning to Mycroft pulling the curtains back from the window, already showered and fully dressed, hair perfect and teeth brushed. "Do you ever not look perfect in the morning?"

"I do not wake up looking like this Gregory, I just let you sleep while I get ready."

Lestrade laughed "Well, I mean, I guessed that, but you just always look so…awake I suppose is the right word."

"I do not need a lot of -" Mycroft's sentence was cut short by Greg's phone ringing.

Greg pawed at his phone on the bedside table and looked at the caller ID; Scotland Yard. "I told them I won't be in today." He muttered to himself as he hit the green button on the screen to accept the call. "Lestrade."

"Detective Inspector, Officer Brimbly here, just wanted to let you know that a patrol car just caught your ex-wife trying to leave the city with your children, there were a few suitcases in the boot, she tried to claim that it was a day trip, but you don't pack your bags for a day trip, sir." Greg's eyes went wide and Mycroft looked at him with concern, deducting the situation.

"Uh, right…" Greg was at a loss, he honestly thought better of his ex-wife, yes she had been horrible to him but he didn't think she would stoop this low, he hadn't even thought to be on the look out in case she tried to take the kids and run. It was just lucky they had caught her, how did they know to be on the look out though? He glanced at his new lover; of course, Mycroft would have had people watching. "Right, you're right, Officer. What will happen now?"

"Well, that depends, sir. Would you like to press any charges?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, but perhaps an escort to my residence would be in order, just in case she tries again." Mycroft nodded silently in agreement.

"Already on it, sir. They should be arriving to your location in roughly forty minutes time, just wanted to give you the heads up."

Lestrade sighed "I appreciate that, Officer Brimbly, job well done."

"All in a day's work, sir, I'll leave you to it then, good day." Officer Brimbly promptly hung up.

Greg put the phone down and stared at the screen for a moment "I can't believe she would do that, I was married to her for years and never thought she was capable of trying to steal our children. Of course you predicted that she would and took precautions." He looked up at Mycroft "What have I done without you all these years, Myc."

"It is a wonder." There was no harshness to his words, only a warm tease in his tone.

They stared at each other for a moment "oh, shut it." Greg lent forward and kissed Mycroft.

After a minute of light kissing, Mycroft pulled away "We had better get ready, your children will be here in thirty four minutes, and I would take an educated guess that your ex-wife will not be pleasant to deal with either."

After another sigh, Greg agreed and begun the process of getting dressed and having some breakfast before his children arrived. Soon enough, just as Greg finished his last sip of tea, there was a knock on the door. Upon opening the solid wood door he found; Anne with her arms crossed looking more sour than ever and eyes red like she'd been crying recently. On either side of her were his four children, when they saw their father their eyes lit up and a chorus of "Dad!" was heard before they smothered him in a big hug.

"Hi kids." He hugged them back and couldn't stop the huge smile on his face. "Why don't you guys say goodbye to your mother and then go inside while I talk to her." He waited while they each said goodbye to Anne and introduced them to Mycroft as they stepped over the threshold into their new home.

Once they were inside Lestrade turned back to his ex-wife, she had tears welling in her eyes, but Greg no longer had any compassion for her "I will let you know when they are settled to arrange visits." Anne went to say something but Lestrade cut her off "And after the shit you pulled this morning, you're lucky I'm even going to let you see them, how dare you do that to the children you claim to love and care for. They will have a better life here than you would ever dream to give them, that's what I want for them, but all you care about is getting the upper hand over me, and for years you have, but this time it has backfired and karma has finally come flying your way. I will no longer take your shit, have a nice life with your fabulous loser of a boyfriend."

Greg smiled and waved at the officer parked a few metres away then shut the door leaving Anne to storm back to her car. She was finally out of his life (for the most part). He turned to his children who were all looking around in amazement at the enormity of the house, he glanced at Mycroft, who smiled warmly. Lestrade knew that things would only keep getting better, he had everything (and everyone) he needed. He gathered his children in a tight hug "Welcome to your new home kids."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hey guys, so that was the final chapter, hope you enjoyed the fic, much love xox


End file.
